The Shadow of the Puppets
by Bomb artist
Summary: There's something lerking in the shadows that a new kid named Deidara know nothing about. Rumors of a red headed boy is spread around school that said red head kills innocent people and turns them into puppets. Now Deidara wants answeres and tries to get as close to Sasori as possible.What will he find? Are the rumors true? AU. R&R. Minor SasorixDeidara
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hello! This is our first story. Why did I say _our_ you ask? Well because Bomb artist and Puppet prodigy are two separate people! Any how, this story will be good I'll assure you. We are two people with totally different writing styles. Bomb artist will be writing as Deidara and Puppet prodigy will be writing as Sasori… I mean that is so obvious but, eh, you get the point. On with the story! R&R!**

_The Shadow of the Puppets_

_Prologue:_

*Deidara's Pov*

Do you know that feeling when you think something isn't right but it turns out to be so different? How about you have some suspension of the first person you meet? The kind of person that has continuous rumors spread around of him doing illegal things? The person who has the reputation of being a loner? A puppet obsessed freak whose girlfriends seem to always disappear?

Well that was what I was told. I'm the new kid to attend at Konaha High School and I'm already hearing rumors about some red headed kid who stays by himself. I see him every now and then but never bothered to talk to him. We share a fair amount of classes together, but I never tried to introduce myself. Fear took control of me. I've heard so much at one time from so many people about this red head that wasn't good.

People believed that he turns people into puppets and collect them. I can't help but believe too because one time I've seen him pull out a puppet that looks just like this girl in my science class. I dared not to say anything because of fear that he might harm me in many ways.

I dared not to make eye contact with him, for one time I did and I've seen that they held dislike and something that was hidden. Could these rumors about this red head be true? The rumors that says that he might be the one to cause the disappearance of many people and turned them into puppets. I'm worried now. But I won't accuse of something that might not be true. But if it is, I believe everyone here is in danger.

I've also observed his artistic style. The damn kid things it's eternal. He's really good at what he does but I'm still afraid of him. He eats alone in the corner of the cafeteria and writes in a note book that was yellow. Could that be the names of his victims? I would always ask myself that question, leading me to not concentrate in class as much.

I over work my brain at night to try and figure out the strange red head. I wonder, could those rumors about him be true? My mom always told me not to judge a book by its cover but still. You can't blame a guy for wondering. Why is it that I want to know about him so badly? A lot of questions, yet still not enough answers.


	2. Chapter 2 Moving

**My brain wanted to write more so here it is! The first chapter our very first Horror fiction! Wish us luck and I hope you all like it! R&R!**

_The Shadow of the Puppets_

_Chapter one:_

*Deidara's pov*

I would never forget this day. The day of all days that would leave anyone else scared shitless. But for some reason, I wasn't at all. Let me start from the beginning.

BANG!

A loud gunshot was heard from outside of my window. I jumped out of my sleep with a slight groan. Though I was quit use to the sounds of gunshots and police sirens, the whole commotion still startled me to say the least. I rubbed my aching head tenderly. My whole body was sore and I really wasn't up to par with the whole idea of packing and shipping things out by a U-Haul truck.

That's to main reason for the tender muscles I am now suffering with.

My dull blue eyes were not yet the sparkling type because of the early morning. My hair was messy and my skin was pale, not at all glowing in the dim light that the street lamps were giving. I was not at all shock due to the fact that my mother and I lived in a very poor neighborhood.

I yawned loudly, snatching my blankets off and throwing my legs over the side of the bed. A faint knock was heard and I gave a quiet permission for my 'Morning intruder' to enter in my very small and not so tidy room. Well, now it's kept because most of my things were in boxes, packed up and ready to be loaded on the U-Haul I mentioned earlier.

The door opened slowly, making that creaking sound it usually made. A blonde woman entered, wearing a faint smile on her face as she quietly walked over to my bed. My lazy eyes rested on her strangely hyper ones. I blame that on the coffee.

"Come on Dei" she said softly, reaching over to me and gently swept a piece of my loose blonde hair out of my face. "Today's the big day! Aren't you excited to leave-""This hellhole?" I asked trying to guess what she was gonna say. She sighed heavily and looked me in the eyes. "What did I say about language?" she asked me sternly.

I huffed as I stood up fully, leaving her sitting on my bed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said throwing on just any kind of shirt. "Can we just hurry along? I have other shit to do, hm." My mom gave a face as if surrendering. She never could get any point across me when I first wake up. "Okay" she said softly, also standing to her feet. "The rest of the boxes are downstairs. When you're ready, bring your things down as well."

I groaned my response, not at all interested as I pulled out my black and red touch screen phone that had the word 'BOOM!' imprinted on the back. Reminds me too much of my art. My mom said nothing as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I sighed in relief, pulling on my black skinny jeans and throwing my hair in its usual high pony tail. I snatched my sheets off of the mattress throwing them in the box carelessly. I looked on my make shift nightstand and read the digital clock. It read '5:10am' which gave me enough time to go where I needed to go.

I pulled on my backpack that contained my art material and opened my very tattered out window. I winced when the damn thing squeaked but brushed it over my shoulders after I jumped out of the window and into the tree that stood next to it. Thank God it was there. My blue orbs scanned the streets before I hopped out of the tree.

My feet hit the ground with a few leaves falling behind me. I held my breath as I saw my mother's bedroom light up. I assume that she was finishing packing up because the shadows that was on the still darken streets said that she was. I sighed in relief, knowing that she was too preoccupied to even notice that I was gone.

I began to walk down the street, my long ponytail swishing behind me. I looked through dark alleyways trying to find the person I was looking for. All I saw were dark shadows that came off of the abandoned apartment complex and burned down trailers. I must admit, I hate the fact that we were moving, but at the same time, I was grateful. This neighborhood was nothing but bunt down homes…and dreams of course.

The neighborhood had nothing but prostitutes and thugs. Baby mamas and other crap like that. I never knew how I end up in a shitty place like this. At first my family was living like first class people. But my mom had got a boyfriend and talked her dumb ass out of the perfect job. For what? Nothing but getting shot in the head and now dead, leaving my mother and I in a place like this.

I scanned my eyes again, this time pulling out my cell phone. I dialed a number I knew by heart. I pulled the phone to my ear and all of a sudden was grabbed and pulled into an alley way. I was about to yell, cursing a rainbow of words until a hand was slapped over my mouth. "Dude, chill" said a voice a little too close to my ear.

"Don't you _ever_ do that shit again!" I hissed. "I would have kicked your ass!" the other teen huff a laugh and pulled out his cell phone, holding it up and smiling cheekily "I see that you were worried" he said with amusement in his voice. I blushed slightly, snatching his phone out of his and turning away. "I wasn't worried" I said. "I just hate walking these streets so early. You know how it makes me feel."

The other laughed half heartedly and cut his Magenta eyes at me. "Bull shit! You were worried asshole" he said. "But other than that, we have just enough time to hang out before you leave me." I rolled my now lively eyes and turned on my heel walking away. "Hey man, I was just kidding" my friend said laughing hard now. "But we really do need to get going. We only have an hour."

I sighed and turned back to look at him. "What about Kakuzu?" I asked, now very curious because wherever he was, the copper skinned teen was right with him. "Ah, fuck him" he said waving his hand like it was nothing. "I told him to get up but he was too lazy to, so I left him." "Yep, that's my Hidan" I mused, waiting for him to catch up. We both began to walk. Where were we going? I had no idea.

(Line Break)

"So, where are you moving to again?" Hidan and I were sitting at one of the many booths in our favorite café that was on the better side of town. "New Jersey" I said with a shrug. "I'm not much of a beach guy so I hope my mom isn't expecting me to do much." Hidan raised a brow at me after taking a long sip out of his cup.

"Why the hell not?" he asked. "There are a lot of bitches up there. Well, some that looks way better than the ones down here." I laughed at that remark. He was right. Not too many good looking girls lived on our side of town. The only ones you'd get were the prostitutes. Well…if they weren't a man that is.

I stopped laughing and looked down at my latté, stirring it slowly as if in thought. Hidan looked at me with a raised brow. "What's up Dei?" he asked seriously. I looked up at him, a slight frown painted on his features with his arms crossed over his slightly exposed chest. I also noted that his Rosary was tuck under his folded arms.

I sighed in defeat and looked out of the clear window. "Everything won't be the same without you guys" I mumbled. I frowned, looking down at the table, tracing the wood like patterns with my eyes. "Everything would be different. I'm not too excited about making new friends." All I heard was silence. I looked up and aw Hidan staring at me with a blank expression. Was he mad? Or was he thinking about the words I've said.

"Don't worry about us" he said sternly as the waitress placed another plate of donuts in front of us. "It's fine. We'll be okay. Don't let us tie you down from having fun." "That's the point!" I said. "Everything isn't fun without you, Kakuzu, and Zetsu around! You guys never take life seriously." "And it' about time we did" Hidan said, looking into my orbs as if reading my soul. "If I had a chance to move somewhere else better, I'd take the chance. Sure I'll miss this shithole at some point, but I'd still take that chance."

I looked down at my hands that were on my lap. He was right. I'll miss them, sure, but I have to get out of here. I smiled lightly and looked back up at Hidan. He stuffed a whole donut into his mouth and his eyes rolled in bliss. "These damn things are tasty no matter how you make them" he said, spit flinging slightly my way. "Dude, say it don't spray it, UN" I said laughing. "Did your mother ever tell you not to speak with your mouth open?" "What mother?" he asked, blinking at me. Our table fell silent until the both of us busted out laughing.

I wiped a tear from my eye as the little bell that was attached to the door was ringed, telling everyone that someone was entering. Hidan smiled up at two other people, while I had to turn my whole body around. "About time bitches!" Hidan yelled, scooting over so that a coppered skin teen can sit down. "Shut up Hidan! You're so damn annoying!" the other growled, slapping Hidan on the back of the head.

"Aw, come on Kuzu, lighten up! Our DeiDei's leaving and this is how you say good bye?" Hidan said faking a pout. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, picking up a donut and smashing it in the albino's face. I laughed but was soon interrupted by someone squeezing my arm. "We're going to miss you Blondie" said a teen with black and white skin and bright green hair.

I grinned at him and playfully punched him in the arm. "Yeah, no kidding. You guys are all I'm going to think about" I said, watching Hidan and Kakuzu fight as always. Man I'm going to miss that.

We all sat there for an hour, talking and making jokes about one another. My watch beeped, signaling that it was time for me to leave. "Sorry guys" I said. "It's time for me to go." "Alright Dei. See you around buddy" Zetsu said, standing up and hugging me tightly. After he let go, I looked down a Kakuzu.

He rolled his oddly colored eyes then said, "If you're thinking that I'm going to hug you, you're sadly mistaken." "Get the hell up!" Hidan barked in his ear. "The little bitch is leaving. Give him a hug cause this is the last one you're getting!" "Will you shut up?" Kakuzu said annoyed. "Fine, I'll hug you."

He stood up to his full height. Man was he tall. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "See you kid" he said letting me go. I smiled up at him then turned to Hidan. I extended my arms to him and he gave me a strange look. "I'm not hugging you" he said. "Hypocrite" Kakuzu mused, poking at the left over donut. "I'm not a hypocrite" Hidan said. "I'm going to help him load up."

I raised a brow then smiled. "Thanks man" I said slapping his arm. "Yeah, well don't get use to it" Hidan said with a slight blush. "This is only a good bye gift from me. After this, I'm never helping anyone again!" We all laughed and soon, Hidan and I began to walk back to the apartment complexes.

(Line Break)

"Alright, this is the last box, UN" I said handing up to Hidan who was in the inside of the truck. I found his appearance kind of amusing. He had on a black tank top, jean blue skinny jeans, black and white converse, black gloves he was wearing to move the boxes, and a white cap that he just slapped on hi head so that he could look like an actual moving man.

"Alright then" Hidan said, jumping down and landing on his feet. "All done here." "Thank you again Hidan for helping us" my mom said nicely. "You're a life saver. How much do you want?" "Nothing" Hidan said with a shrug. "Wait, there is something. How about, you and me in the bedroom for about… two hours or three." I rolled my eyes at him. "Like my mom would stoop that low" I said, playfully pushing him. "I don't know" mom said in thought. "He's pretty cute." "Ha!" Hidan laughed. "Your mom thinks I'm hot! Tighten up Deidara; I might be your next step father." "Whatever" I said laughing.

My mom giggled, clapping he hands in glee. "I'll be right back! Once I return, we'll be on our way!" she said, walking off. Hidan sighed, snatching the cap off of his head and running his fingers through it. "So, this is it?" he said in a bored tone. "Yeah, hm" I said looking at the burned down house that was across the street. "I'll miss waking up in the morning looking at that shitty place."

Hidan chuckled as my mom retreated from the house. "This looks like the time to say good bye" he said awkwardly. "No" I said. He looked at me with a confused expression. "This is a see you later man" I said walking up to him and giving him a hug. He returned it with a smile.

"Tell me if you get a girlfriend" he said with a toothy grin as we pulled apart. "Why? So you could steal her from me?" I asked. "Pfft, not in this lifetime, UN!" Hidan laughed and opened the door for me so that I may climb in. he closed it, leaning up to the window. "See you later Blondie!" he said with a smile. "Okay, pinky!" I said laughing at his expression. "MY EYES AREN'T FUCKING PINK!" was the thing I heard before we pulled off.

I looked through the side mirror and saw Hidan standing there and waving at us. I sadly sighed, catching my mother's attention. "It's okay Dei" she said soothingly. "You can call them and making new friends. I promise that you'll like it here." _Yeah, that's what you said before we moved to this shithole._ I said to myself._ But if we've never did, I wouldn't have even met my friends._

I smiled at the thought and looked out of the window at the small town once more. Man, I was going to miss this place.

**It was good, ne? well, I know it was! I'm hoping my partner would help me soon. But I'm excited for the next chapters in the future! I have this planned out perfectly and I will have you all hanging off the edge of your seats! It could have been longer, but my butt really hurts! Reviews will motivate us to continue! So, all that said, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Lerking in the Darkness

**Here's another chapter just for you guys! Sorry if the last one sucked. I really was going through writer's block and needed some kind of way to break out of it. Let alone, I'm trying to make it interesting after while. And sorry for the super late update.**

**Any who, please enjoy the story and relax, it'll get better and better!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… just so you'd know**

_The Shadow of the Puppets_

_Chapter two:_

*Sasori's POV*

The lights were dimmed low, considering that they were the only lights on. Only a small ticking noise was heard in the partly empty room. Puppets were hanging on the walls, blankly staring at nothing in particular.

I was concentrating hard on my work, not letting an inch of a noise distract me. My honey brown eyes looking down at the art work I was beginning to start on. My skin was pale and my hair was light red. But it was nothing compared to the color of blood on my fingers.

My tongue was rested slightly on my bottom lip. My eyebrows were frowned in concentration as I screwed together the arm to the body. Not until ten minutes later, I heard rattling coming from over where my bed was.

I slowly looked up to see that my "girlfriend" Kim, finally stirring from her long slumber. She moaned slightly, eyes finally opening up. She tried to pull her arms out but chains held them where they were. She gasped slightly, green eyes looking at me in fear. Mn, I loved that.

"S-Sasori?" she stated looking at me. I sighed, turning back around to focus on the other half of my puppet. "If I were you, I wouldn't be too loud" I said in my mono-toned voice. "My granny hates to be awakening this late at night." Kim's breathing became uneven as she took a glimpse around my room.

Every inch of the walls were covered in lifeless puppets. Their eyes stared at her just as much as she did to them. She looked back at me, eyes widened in fear. "Sasori" she said, anger now in her voice. "What the hell? Where am I and why am I tied up?"

I sighed heavily, slamming my screwdriver down and turned to look at her. I hate this part. When I have to explain how their lives would end. "I hate explaining myself twice" I stated dully, "So this means that you have to pay attention the first time."

She stared at me, pure rage crawling through-out her body. "I just want you to know, that tonight, you will die." Short. Sweet. To the point. Kim's eyes grew wider as she pulled on the chains. "No! Let me go!" she screamed. "Oh boy" I sighed as I got out of my seat slowly and walked over to my closet.

"Sasori, no! Please don't do this to me!" she cried, fresh tears streaming down her face. "I hate when people beg" I stated, pulling out a blind folder and some duck tape. "Gives me an even more reason to kill you off." Kim's breath has picked up a pace as I stalked over to her.

"Sasori! No! Don't do this!" she yelled at me. I crawled onto the bed and sat on her stomach. She wormed around a bit and finally gave up once she has known that it was useless. Good girl. "Now, don't worry" I said as I pulled out a needle and plucked it. "This will only hurt a lot."

She was about to protest, but was silenced once the needle was into her neck. She screamed loudly, making me slap my hand onto her mouth. "Shut up bitch" I growled in her ear. "I won't take any shit from you. The last victim I had that fought me back seen her bloody end."

I snatched the needle out, watching a small line on blood trickle down her neck. I smiled sweetly at her then said, "If you corporate, then things won't be as bad." I licked her cheek and smiled down at her once more. She had a look of distaste in her eyes. Like it was hate, not that I care.

I pulled off some tape and placed it on her mouth. She was less fighty now that I've put the serum in her system. This serum contains some chemicals that will stiffen her muscles and weaken her bones. But I didn't expect it to work until two hours later.

I reached behind her head to place the blind fold on. She panted slightly as I got off of her. I kissed her cheek and stroked her hair slightly. "I'm only doing this for good reasons honey" I said in a soft voice. I stood up straight as a serious looked painted itself on my face.

"I need more puppets. I never have enough puppets. I've ran out of my other needed material and I need something else to satisfy my needs. You, my love, are the tool to complete my collection of puppets. You and other people as well."

I walked away from her, sliding back into my seat. I looked down at my design and smiled lightly to myself. "Your body is the perfect design for this puppet. I need you." I looked over at her as her body was now stiff. The serum must have finally cut off her air supply, leaving her to suffocate silently.

"You'll have others to join you" I said as I grabbed the paper and walked towards her, saw in hand. "A whole collection of priceless puppets made of real human flesh. Hehe, how exciting." I pulled on some gloves and got to work on my soon to be newest puppet.

This is only the beginning.

*Deidara's POV*

I sighed as I continued to look out of the window. Nothing was too interesting to see. Just trees and other nature crap. "Mom" I said. "How much longer do we have?" "Patient Deidara" my mom sighed. "We've only been on the road for a whole day and you're already complaining." "I didn't say I wanted to move to begin with" I huffed. "Why the hell is this so important to you anyways?"

My mom sighed, pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead. "Language Deidara" she said. "And I've already told you why." I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window again. "Who are you fucking this time?" I mumbled. "Deidara!" my mom said, swerving a little out of surprise.

I chuckled lightly to myself. Just as I thought. I haven't noticed the car has stopped until a sting was felt on my skin. My mom had slapped me hard, leaving me to hold my face in shock. "How dare you!?" she yelled at me, anger in her eyes. She looked back at the road, pulling the car on its route again.

My eyes watered only slightly as my blue eyes stared at her. "It's true, isn't it?" I asked carefully. My mom sighed staring at the road as her hands clutched the steering wheel. "That was the only way that I could get the job" she stated. My blue eyes widened slightly. My mouth was gaped slightly as well.

_What the hell?_ I said to myself. "Mom-""Deidara, I do not want to argue with you about this now" she said firmly. "But you opened your legs up for some fucking job?" I said harshly. "I had to leave my friends because you had sex!?" "Not. Now. Deidara!" my mom snapped. "When is now mom?" I asked.

"Now is never, I don't want to discuss this with you!" My mom snapped. I huffed, clutching my fists as I looked out of the window. "So, that's it?" I asked. She looked over at me with slightly widened eyes. "What's it Deidara?" she asked.

I took in a deep breath and looked at her as she drove on. "This is the example you want me to follow right? Well fine then. As soon as school starts for me, I'll get a girlfriend, have sex with her, and get her pregnant." My mom's head sharply turned to me that I thought she was going to get a whip-lash.

"No Deidara" she said in a panicked voice. "Oh? So you can do it and I can't?" I said as I stared at her. She sighed in defeat and switched on the air. "No Dei, I want you to do better than me" she said softly. "Please, don't have sex. I did when I was fifteen and ended up pregnant with you."

I brushed my bangs from my face as I looked out of the window. "I wasn't planning on to" I said. "I just wanted you to feel how I feel." She looked at me briefly then placed her hand on top of mines. "I'm so sorry honey" she said. I snatched my hand away and scrolled, rolling my eyes. "It's a little too late for sorries" I stated.

(Line break)

"Deidara, I'll be right back sweetie!" my mom called from the door. "Yeah, whatever" I said throwing my hand up. She sighed sadly as she closed the door behind her. We found a suitable motel to stay in for the night. The rooms were nice and services great. I was laid out in the middle of my claimed bed, reading a magazine.

I sighed in relief as I heard the door close. Mom decided to cheer me up with some pizza that she's going out to get. I praise her efforts, but it's too sad to say the least. I snapped the book shut, rolling over on my back. I pulled out my cell and dialed Hidan's number.

He'll kill me for calling him this late. But I have to remember by the time that'll happen; I'll be in New Jersey by then.

The other end of the phone rang a few times before someone on the other end picked up. "What the hell do you want damn it!" Hidan snapped. "Calm down, hm" I said, rolling my eyes. "I just wanted to check on you." "Why the hell didn't you wait until the fucking morning Blondie!?" Hidan snapped.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, smiling at his snappy mood. "But I needed comfort" I said, whining a little. "Go jack off damn it!" Hidan hissed. "Well, I was about to tell you something…" I said trailing off. I heard Hidan sigh on the other end which made me grin. "What the hell is it?" he finally asked. "I found out the truth about how mom got the job" I said pulling out some of my clay. "Turns out that she slept with the boss or something."

"No offence, but your mom's a whore" Hidan said. I laughed at that. The fact that he thought I'll get offended was funny. "I know" I said. "I told her I was going to have sex with my girlfriend. I guess she felt guilty because she went off to get pizza, hm" I said, molding a clay bird.

"That is if you get a girlfriend" Hidan stated. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah" I said. We've talked for awhile until he finally decided that he stayed up too late for his liking. "Good night Hidan" I said. "Whatever" Hidan said before hanging up his phone.

I turned off my phone, shrugging and throwing it on the night stand. As if on cue, mom came in with the pizza. "I'm here" she said. "Great" I mumbled before walking over to get a slice.

(Line break)

The curtains were suddenly opened, making the light I hate so much pour in. I groaned, throwing the covers over my head. "Come on Dei" my mom said with a sigh. "We still have a whole day ahead of us." "Well, just leave me then" I growled, turning on my side. My mom looked crestfallen for a moment then shook it off.

I could tell that she knew that I was still a little upset. The whole thought of the conversation's really getting to me though. In all reality, I really wasn't that upset anymore. I just like seeing her suffer from the wrong deeds she've done.

She stood there, waiting for me to make my move. Once I knew for sure she wasn't going to give up, I sighed and rolled out of the bed. No need to scroll when she was sitting over you in an uncomfortable fashion.

I grabbed my suitcase and began to pull out some clothes. "Oh honey, when we get there I want to give you something" she said from behind me. "And you start school the day after we arrive, which could be tomorrow." _Great. _I said to myself. _Just another reason to annoy me._

_**Short and to the point, I know and I'm sorry. I wanted to go ahead and get them where they need to go. And also: those who favorite or follow this story, it will be nice if you could review as well. And if you have an oc that you'll like me to add, please PM me so that I would know. Give me things like, how she/he looks, the personality and all of that stuff. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Plotting

_**Hello people! The story will continue and go on as planned. I've decided to work on another chapter on the same night and post it on the same day. I hope you enjoy and review.**_

_The Shadow of the Puppets_

_Chapter 3:_

It has been eight hours before we've finally reached the city of our choice. Well, of her choice anyways. I just wanted to get the hell out of the same air as her. The city was huge I could say that much in the least.

As I predicted, there was a beach and a lot of shops. A board-walk and other things like that. My eyes widened slightly as we passed many restaurants and…oh my God! Was that an art store? Oh yeah, I think I'll kind of like it here.

We stopped at a red light, waiting for people to walk across the street. My mom was grinning ear to ear, looking up at me and the expression that I was expected to have. Her face fell once she looked at me. "What's wrong Dei?" she asked as the light turned green. I rolled my eyes and looked down in my hands.

"I want to go back" I mumbled. "But why?" she asked. "We haven't been here for two minutes and you already hate it here." "I never did say that I hated it here now did I?" I said in a cocky tone. "That's the problem. This place is a little too perfect compared to our old town." "Is that all?" she asked in mild surprise.

I did not answer. Instead, I looked out of the window, watching a man getting dragged by his dog.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at our new home. It was a nice looking beach house that was seated on the coastal part. It was somewhat big, which lead me to suspect that this man my mom got hammered by was a rich guy.

"Ah, there they are" said a man with a heavy accent. "Amy, Deidara, please come on in." "Okay" my mom said. "Deidara sweetie, do you mind pulling some things off of the truck?" "Is that the only thing I'm good at, hm?" I said as I stalked towards the truck.

I sighed heavily as I pulled the back open. I looked up at all of those damn boxes that my mother was making me get out. "If this guy's so rich, why the hell couldn't he have his servants get this shit?" I ranted to myself, pulling out the first box.

I let out a loud huff as I sat the heavy box on the ground. I leaned on it, wiping the sweat from my brow. (I know I didn't do much but I'm an easily tired person) I grabbed my water bottle that I sat on the ground and unscrewed the top. "You must be the new neighbors?" asked a soft, almost creamy like voice from behind me.

I jumped slightly and turned around. I was greeted with the most beautiful sight ever. A female. She had light blonde hair, teal green eyes and a smooth looking face. She had on a white bikini with pink flower designs. She was like art. The kind that made you wants to go boom.

"Ah…" I was left out of words, her beauty knocking the breath out of me. She giggled, walking around the gate that splits this house and the one next door. She walked timidly over to me, a small smile on her face. "You must be then" she said. I observed her closely.

Her hair was holding soft curls, suiting her just right. And I couldn't help that my eyes drifted down to her breast. Perfect. I jumped slightly as I realized that she asked me a question. "What?" I asked, my blue eyes blinking at her.

"I asked you, what is your name" she said with a small smiled. "Um… Deidara" I said in a mono-toned voice, rubbing the back of my head as a dusky shade of red graced across my features. "Well, nice to meet you Deidara" she said holding out her hand. "My name's Shishi." _Shishi?_ I asked myself. _That's an odd name._

"I know that you haven't been here long, but how do you like it?" she asked. "It looks nice, hm" I said looking around at the scene. "A little too bright but I could manage." Shishi giggled, throwing her towel over her shoulder. "No worries" she said. "You'll like it here a lot. I swear."

I looked at her and smiled softly. She smiled back, blonde hair blowing through the soft breeze. "Shishi!" called some brunette girl. "Come on already!" "Coming!" Shishi said with her soft voice. "Okay, I'm so sorry that I have to go" she said with a little smile. "I'll see you later. We're neighbors so we'll see each other a lot."

I nodded dumbly as I watched her run off with her friends. I sighed heavily, leaning on the box I pulled out. Maybe I could start to like it here after all.

*Sasori's POV*

I walked slowly down the stairs, scrapping my nails on the paint that was already pealing off. A sick smile crossed my face as I ran my hand through my thick red locks. Life's sweet, even for a person like me. Some might say that what I did was wrong, that I might need to burn in hell for it. It'll be worth it.

I was halfway done with my piece of art. I wasn't expecting to be done so early, but you know me, I never want to be late for nothing… including finishing my art work late.

When I made it to the bottom step I peeked around the corner. It seemed as though the entire house was dark, sending shivers down my spine. Perfect. I chuckled lightly as I went back up stairs to collect the corpses that still lied on my bed.

When I re-entered my room, I leaned on the doorframe with a dazed looked in my brown orbs. Kim's body lied lifelessly with her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Her arms and legs were missing as well as parts of her skin. What's a human puppet without actual human parts? Not too creative if you asked me.

I walked over to her side with my hands in my pockets. I looked down at her blankly, not one trace of shame, regrets, or pity. I knew what I was doing. I had a gift and I need to use it in the most unique form.

My eyes traveled down her body as I tried to work out my next move. With my same façade, I reached out clutching one of her breasts. Hm… its firm, so I guess the serum worked after all.

I huffed a laugh as I walked over to my drawer. I pulled it open, grabbing some gloves. I pulled them on, snapping it on my arm for safe measures. My eyes shifted to where my bed was and I sighed. Might as well get it done while I still can. Granny's going to be home soon.

*Deidara's POV*

I stared down at the plate in front of me. What the hell is the shit? Are they trying to kill me off or something? "Sweetie" my mom said. I looked up from my plate to see that all eyes were on me. I blinked once then looked over at my mom. "What?" I asked not trying to hide the fact that I wanted to tear her face off. She sighed lightly as she closed her eyes.

"Don't be so rude dear" she finally said. "How am I being-""So Deidara, I've heard many things about you" said a brunette man, cutting me off. "Care to share what things you like to do?" I stared sharply at him. I already didn't like him and I'm just now officially meeting him.

"I like art" I said with a shrug, poking the… what ever it is with my fork. "Art you say?" the man said, trying to sound intrigued. "What type of art do you like?" "Does it matter?" I asked, Azure eyes looking up at him. My mom face-palmed because of my rudeness and 'Johnny Happy A lot' just smiled lightly.

"I was a teenager once Deidara" he said. "I know how you feel about not having a man in your life. I know how it feels to move in with a complete stranger, and I know how it feels to move away from the home you grew up in, but-""Excuse me?" I asked, venom dripping in those words.

"Deidara, please" my mom said. I sighed in irritation. I folded my arms over my chest and sulked. I must admit, I'm pretty pissed, but she's right. The last thing I want to happen is getting kicked out of a home that we just moved to.

"May I be excused?" I asked, scooting out of the chair. They had no time to answer because I didn't want to hear it. I walked down the hall to my room. I need to blow off some steam.

oooo

I walked into the overly large room. I gaped at it, never seeing something so beautiful. I've lived in a run down house for as long as I could remember, but never ever seen anything like this. I had to unpack and as soon as I was done I had to go to dinner. I didn't really see my room.

I gazed everywhere, smiling to myself as I pictured every piece of art I've created on the walls and drawers. A huge bed sat in the middle of the room. The floors were marbled and I had my own bathroom too!

"Do you like it?" someone asked from behind me. I jumped slightly and turned around. Oh, it's only brunette. What was his name again? "I guess" I said plainly. "Could use a little artistic flare." "You can do anything you wish" the man said. "This is your home too you know."

I glared at him. Why the hell is he trying so hard? It'll take me awhile to get use to another father. I couldn't trust him right out the bat. I still had small trust issues. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "My name's Izuno" he said. "Right" I stated, not too interested.

Izuno smiled lightly then turned on his heel. "Well, I'll leave you to it. See you in the morning Deidara" he stated before walking out. I stared at the door for a few minutes before turning to my box that was in the middle of my bed. I shuffled over and began pulling out things. Guess I'll go ahead and get this out of the way then.

*Sasori's POV*

It was dark and cold out. It was late at night when I've decided to take a stroll. I've already gotten rid of the body, so now was the time I start plotting actual styles I want on this puppet. I sighed, breath dancing in the air. It was still late winter which still brought cold air at the night.

My hair blew lightly in the breeze as I walked down the pier. I slid my hands into my pockets as another series of breeze flow through. I started to shake, but not out of being cold. No, it was the opposite of that.

Today's the last day of winter break and it' perfect. This means more victims. More girls, who would willingly date me, easily give themselves to me, practically allowing me to use their bodies for my own selfish desire. And if it comes to it, I might have to do guys the same way.

"Akasuna Sasori" said a mono-toned voice. I knew it all too well. "I never expected you to be out late, Uchiha Itachi" I said equally back at him. I turned to see him standing behind me. He wore his same emotionless face, not too interested in actually having a conversation with me.

"I needed to get out" he said, looking towards the water. "My parents are arguing again. I really didn't want to hear it." "Tough luck" I said plainly. "Where's Sasuke?" "He's at Naruto's" Itachi said, now looking at me. "I thought it was good when he left before they started." "Humph" I said.

I never found speaking with him pleasant. Too much awkward silence. "Ready for school tomorrow?" I asked. He looked at me blankly and turned around to walk off. "See you later Akasuna" he said before disappearing in the crowd. I hate when he does that.

I sighed and kept on walking. My mind whirled continuously. Who should be my next victim?

_**After note- I am so sorry if this chapter was weak. I'm really trying to break out of writer's block. How was it anyway? And I also want you all to vote:**_

_**Who do you want to be Sasori's next victim?**_

_**Chiyo (His own grandmother)**_

_**Another OC**_

_**Or C.)Tobi (Who will bother Deidara all in the next chapter)**_

_**Your choice! **_

_**A/N: the reason why I put Tobi in the selection because when Deidara and Sasori meet, Sasori will grow to hate Deidara. Sasori won't get his next victim until later (Three chapters after the next) and he wants to hurt someone that's close to Deidara.**_

_**Review?**_

_**-Bomb artist**_


	5. Chapter 5 School

_**Bomb artist- Here's another chapter! This one I will try to make more interesting! And I'll try to make Deidara and Sasori finally meet. What will happen? A/N: thanks to all of my reviewers! I would kiss you but I have no idea where you live. LOL! Anyways, enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**_

_The Shadows of the Puppets_

_Chapter 4:_

*Deidara's POV*

"Deidara! Get up! School!" my mom called from the hallway. One thing I hate about this house, the halls are so big that they echo. I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head. Ah, much better. Soon after, the door opened with my mom coming in. she went over to the overly large window and opened the curtains.

I hissed as the rays slapped my eyelids. I placed my hands on the top of my eye out of instinct. I slowly opened my eyes, staring daggers at her. "I'm up" I hissed as I threw the covers off of me. She smiled lightly and clapped her hands together.

"Come on now, you don't want to be late for your first day!" "Wow, starting school on a second semester. Fun" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Deidara" mom said with a sigh. "I know this won't be easy but-""Not this speech again" I huffed. "I'm up now. Can you leave so I can get ready?" She hesitated for a moment before nodding and walking out.

As soon as the door was closed, I sighed in relief. I looked around the bright room, plotting my next move. I shuffled over to the dresser opening it slowly. In reality, I was actually nervous for my first day.

While people at that school know each other so well, I had to take the time to make new friends. It took me awhile to make friends with Hidan and the others. Just imagine now.

I pulled out some clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I flicked on the light and the bright lights made me wince. I stepped over to the sink, placing my clothes on the counter-top. I huffed, looking in the mirror to start on my hair. I really need to cut it a little

ooooo

Thirty minutes later, I was fully clothed and I jogged down the stairs. The maids' people greeted me and the only thing I did in return was wave faintly. I walked into the huge kitchen, going over to the fridge to grab some orange juice. "Hi honey" my mom said flipping the last pancake.

"Eh" I replied, opening the carton and drinking from it. "Um, honey, wouldn't a cup be better?" she asked me. "Well, yes, but I really hate drinking from cups" I said. "When's the bus coming?" "I was planning on taking you myself" she said. "I want to see my baby enter his new school."

"I'm not a kid anymore" I said. "I don't need you to guide me." Mom sighed in defeat, looking over at me with a smile. "Can't say I didn't try" she said. I shrugged, walking over to grab a plate. I sat down with my plate sitting in front of me, stomach growling slightly. I dug in, not hesitating to do so. "So, how do you feel?" she asked me, sitting across from me with her own plate.

I sighed, placing my fork into my plate and looked at it intently. "Truthfully, I feel kind of nervous, yeah" I said. Then I frowned, poking what was left of my pancake. "Being the new student won't be much fun." "Don't worry" my mom said with a smile. "You'll make friends and-""I get it already" I snapped, standing up to place my plate in the sink. "It sounds like you're repeating yourself, hm."

I left the kitchen, backpack slung over my shoulder. I just wanted to get this day over with.

ooooo

My mouth was slightly gapped. My eyes widened only slightly. It was amazing. I had no idea that a simple school could be so big. I simply sat in the car staring at the oversized school, watching students as they pass by. I felt my breath being caught in my throat as I saw another sworn of teenagers walk by. "Dei" my mom said. "Do you want me to go in with you?"

I instantly snapped out of my trance, turning to her with a scowl. "I'm not three mom," I said harshly, "I can make it around myself damn it!" I pushed the door open as hard as I could and slamming it shut. I can almost feel the hurt radiating off of my mom, but I really didn't care. I'm independent. I don't need her help when she could have helped me years ago.

As I heard the car pull away, I sighed out loud. I realized that I let my pride get the best of me and now I have no clue as to where I should go. I stood there for a moment before I sucked in a deep breath and headed for the door.

*Sasori's POV*

I stood with my back against my red 2010 Chrysler. It was a gift from my dad who was still somewhere across the sea fighting a war. My arms were wrapped around my new pick of the week's waist, caressing her dark red hair with my finger-tips. Today was a new fresh start from the winter break. It actually brings chills down my spine.

I continued to listen to my friend, Pein, talk loudly about something I wasn't too excited to even bother to listen to. I was too busy grazing my tongue on the red head's neck which she was happily moaning to.

"Hey, Sasori, check it out" Pein said, catching my attention. My brown orbs snapped up, gazing at a car I've never seen around here. Here in Jersey, I usually see nice cars, even if they were cheap, but this one… "It must be the new kid" said someone to my right. He had blue hair, blue eyes and a tan skin. No one else but Kisame.

"Oh yeah, someone did mention something about a newbie" Pein aid in a thoughtful tone. "Guess this school year will be fun after all." "I'm not stooping down low enough to make fun of someone who's not worthy of it" I said, eyes never leaving the beat up vehicle. "It's not worth our time. Just looking at the kid's ride screams that he'll be someone else's victim."

Pein rolled his eyes and Kisame sighed sadly at the lost of actually bullying the new kid. "As nice as usual" Kisame said, rising off the hood. "I'm going to head for class, you guys coming?" "Sure Pein said with a shrug, stepping out of the car. "Right with you" I said pushing the red head out of my lap.

She growled at me but I didn't care. She's just another fling anyways.

*Deidara's POV*

I grinned in triumph as my eyes set on the most beautiful sight. The office. I was in the middle of the hallway, narrowly avoiding being ran into by many of the other students. The bell rang, telling them that class was about to start which left the scattering like cockroaches.

I sighed in relief as I entered the office, eyes quickly scanning around. They met a desk that was sitting in the middle of the office with a woman with dark brown hair. I smiled lightly, walking over to the desk nervously. I sat my bag on the counter top, catching her attention right away. She looked at me and smiled lightly brushing her bangs out of her face.

"How may I help you?" she asked sweetly. "I'm, uh, the new student" I replied. She looked up at me then turned to her computer typing away. "May I please have your first and last name?" she asked. "Yes, Deidara Katsu" I said, still looking around the room. "Ah, Katsu" she said with another smile. "We've been expecting you."

_Why does that sound creepy?_ I asked myself. "I have everything you need" she said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Here's your schedule and a student hand book. I'll have one of the students give you a tour." "Right, thanks, yeah" I said as I walked away from the desk.

I looked down at the schedule, studying it closely. My eyes brightened up as I saw the words 'Art' printed as my fifth block. I was too busy engraved in the schedule to notice a big guy standing beside me. "Deidara Katsu?" the voice asked. I looked up slightly to see a teen with blue hair and tan skin smirking down at me. "Um, yeah" I said blinking up at him.

"Hi, I'm Kisame, I'll escort you to all of your classes" he said with a broad smile. "Thanks Kisame!" the lady from the desk called. "No problem Ms. Shizune" he said waving at her.

_Oh great_ I said to myself. _An over enthusiastic guy to show me around. Just my luck, yeah._

_**After note: … I really feel like this is a very sucky chapter. *Face palm* Way to go Bomb artist. Sorry if this chapter isn't good. I'm really suffering writer's block and I hate it. You guys, please don't come to my house with pitch forks and all that stuff. And, I'm going to write a Halloween story and I need good suggestions on who to write about.**_

_**Here's the character choices:**_

_**Itachi AND Kisame**_

_**Hidan and Kakuzu**_

_**Pain and Konan**_

_**Tobi and Deidara**_

_**Sasori and Deidara**_

_**Or**_

_**Tobi and Zetsu**_

_**Help me out people. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. Review? **_


	6. Chapter 6 The Shadow's Secret

_**Bomb artist- Hello again! Writer's block is now gone and I'm ready to get down! Now, small explanation for this chapter: It's a flashback chapter. That's all. This will show everything Sasori did dealing with the murder of his girlfriend. **_

_**I'm doing this just in case some of you are confused. Please enjoy this as much as you can. The present date would return after this chapter!**_

_**Review peps!**_

_**ooooo**_

The Shadow of the Puppets

Chapter 5:

(_Flashback)_

*Sasori's POV*

I clutched my steering wheel to where my knuckles turned white. I gritted my teeth and my eyes were shut tightly with a red eyebrow twitching wildly. Of all the things I hate in the world, _waiting_ and _I_ don't go together. In fact, waiting was like taking a knife and stabbing me in the heart. And she knew this fact about me well enough.

My head snapped up as I heard the front door opening. I saw her smile brightly at her parents as she waved good bye to them. That was good for both parties being that this'll be their last time seeing her. She practically skipped over to my car, grinning ear to ear as our eyes connected. I forced a fake charming smile on my face as I unlocked the door. She opened it, sliding smoothly next to me. "Good evening Sori-Kun" she said as she leaned over and kissed me on my right cheek. I shivered in distaste. I hate when girls are bubbly. It naturally pisses me off.

"Hey to you too" I said in a light voice. So not at all like me. "Where do you want to go eat at?" "Any place that you want to" she said in, what I assumed, a sexy tone. I stiffened as I felt her hand rub my thigh. I sighed and started up the car, bringing it back to life. "This is inappropriate to do in front of your parents" I said coolly. "But we're not in front of them" she pointed out. "Where in a car. And so what if they see? At least they'll know we're in love."

She caressed my thigh again, making me swat her hand away. "Do you mind" I said as I pulled out of the driveway. "I don't want to get a hard-on. At least not yet." I tried my best to grin slyly so that she'll get what I'm hinting at. After all, I need her to trust me. "Oh, I like where this conversation's going" Kim purred in my direction.

I visible rolled my eyes at her naïve behavior. She thinks she's mature enough to handle any adult actions. I want to test that for myself. "Sasori" she finally said in a nervous tone. I grunted to let her know that I was listening. "I was wondering… after dinner, do you think I can come over to your place? I don't want to go home straight away." "Your parents ordered me to bring you straight home afterwards" I said firmly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Plus I don't want them to get too suspicious when I get the job done. I know going to her place in the middle of the night seems a little overworked but I'll rather kidnap her than have her coming straight to my house.

She pouted cutely as she folded her arms across her chest. I stopped at a red light and looked at her, chuckling at her sulky appearance. "Sulking won't change my mind" I said. "I want to make a good impression. You know the good boyfriend they want you to have." "Do you have to be good all of the time?" she whined at me. "It won't hurt if you're a bad boy." I laughed again, flipping my bangs out of my face. My warm brown eyes met hers, making her cringe in a shy manner. "Don't worry" I said in a hushed tone. "I know what you want. If you eat dinner quickly, I might give it to you." She blinked at me. I knew that's what she wanted. She wasn't called the school's slut for nothing. "Okay" she finally said face all red because I found out her dirty little secret.

Tch, like I would stoop to a low level to even sleep with someone like her. That gives me another reason why she must be deleted.

ooooo

"I have reservations under Akasuna" I said coolly to a nice looking waitress. She smiled prettily at me as she motioned for us to follow her. "Oh yes, right this way Mr. Akasuna" she said as she walked off. I looked at Kim and stepped to the side letting her pass me. "Lady's first" I said in my cool mono-toned voice.

She giggled and walked ahead of me. "Sasori, your too gentlemen like" she said once I joined her side. "Would it hurt if you could be rude just a little?" "I wasn't raised that way" I said as we weaved through over tables so that we could get to our own. "My parents always told me to be nice to women, even if they're annoying as hell."

"Am I annoying?" Kim asked, blinking up at me. I pasted a fake surprised look as we finally reached our table. "Of course not" _Yes the hell you are. _"What made you ask that?" I pulled the seat out for her so that she may sit down. "Well," she began. "The way you always roll your eyes when I ask you something or the way you act when you're around your friends." "Oh?" I said as I picked up a menu. "How do I act?" "Like you don't know me" she said with a sigh. "Are you embarrassed of me?"

Before I could answer, the waitress came to our table, holding a pen and a small notepad. "What would you like to drink?" she asked. I looked over the drink options, smiling as I looked up at the very patient lady. "May I have a glass of water?" I said sweetly. "How about you Kim, anything you'd like?" "Ice-tea is fine" she said with a shrug, looking out of the window with a slight disappointed look.

"Right, I'll be back to take your order" the waitress said before walking off. "Kim" I said calmly. "Why are you pissed over this? I act no different with my friends when I'm around you." "Of course you do Sasori" she said, grreen eyes staring deeply at me. "You treat me like-""A useless whore?" I said out of the blue.

Her eyes grew as if I just called her ugly. "What?" she hissed at me. "Look" I said calmly. "I knew that you'd get angry about this. Before you do, I need you to calm down. You said I can be rude right? Well, this is how I feel when I'm around my friends. I really hate the fact that you decided to be the school's hit whore and then call yourself trying to get it in with me."

Her face fell slightly as she looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. "I act differently towards you with my friends so that they'll know that I'm in charge; that I'm the boss of this relationship." Silence filled the air as our drinks arrived. Shortly after, we ordered our food and the waitress left to go get them.

I watched her as she played with the salt shaker. I sighed as I reached across the table to take her hand into my own. "I'm sorry" I said low enough to where she could hear me. "I didn't mean to-""It's fine" she said with a smile on her face. "Really, you couldn't help it." I smiled back and rubbed her hand with my thumb. Also a move I've developed over the years to lure my victims into trusting me.

"If you're up for it, we can still fuck" I said bluntly. She looked shocked at first but then it turned into one of those semi-lustful grins. Something expected from someone like her. "Sure, of course" she said happily. I smiled back at her as the waitress came and sat our food on the table.

Perfect, things are coming together just like I want them to.

ooooo

An hour later, we exit the building that we were eating at. I carried my take-home bag with Kim on the other arm. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was painted orange and pink. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only 6:30. "Looks like we have time to spare" I said with a bitter-sweet smile. "Yeah, I'm so happy you're actually deciding to hang out a little more" Kim said, giggling afterwards.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as I opened the door and slid into the vehicle. Kim followed suit, closing the door behind her, smiling widely. "Why are you so happy?" I asked with a raised brow as I started up the car. "Remember what you've promised me?" she asked, blinking at me. Ah yes, she can remember that but not remember to do her Geometry homework.

"How can I not" I said in a slight edgy tone, pulling out of my parking space. "You've been telling me everything you'd do to me." I was not surprised at all. For someone like her, sex is all she could think about.

Driving a long fair distance, I turned off into a dirt road. Kim looked at me questioningly. I shrugged as my eyes focused on the road. "I have a special place we can go to" I said. "It's quiet and no one would be around. You can do all of the screaming you want." Kim smiled lightly, looking out of her side of the window.

"Um, Sasori" she said quietly. "I, um, I know this sounds weird, but I'm kind of nervous." "Why?" I asked in an amused voice. "Because, all those other guys, I thought I loved them but I didn't. I'm nervous because you're the first person I've been in a real relationship with. It just gives me butterflies" she said with a blush crossing her face.

I wonder if that's what she tells the others as well.

ooooo

The crickets were now chirping loudly in the background. The sky was dark, letting the moon and stars take over. I was leaning on the hood of my car, looking up at the sky taking in the artistic flare that was crashing down on me.

"Um, Sasori" said a voice next to me. I looked over to my left to see Kim standing beside me looking nervous. "I have to go pee. Do you mind waiting for a little while?" "Yeah whatever, just go" I said waving her off. She nodded, running off to a far tree.

I listened carefully for her fading footsteps. As soon as I was sure she was far enough, I quickly went to my side of the car and opened the door. I reached in, pressing the button to unlock the boot. As soon as it was open, I sprinted to the back, opening it wide. I smiled down as my eyes came in contact with a black duffle bag.

Good. Granny hasn't moved it.

I quickly opened it, flipping through many cases. I settled on one of my interest, pulling it out. It had many needles in it, all different shapes and sizes. I took out the smallest one, putting the others away. Next I grabbed a blue bottle and opened it with ease. It was a medicine I made to put people to sleep instantly and not remember a thing the next day.

I dipped the needle in, putting as much of the sleeping poison I could into the small bottle. As soon as that was done, I put everything back and slipped the needle into my pocket. I slammed the boot down right on time when Kim retuned.

I turned around giving the most innocent grin I could muster. "Back already?" I said to her. "Yeah" she nodded. "What were you doing?" "Does it matter?" I asked with a blank expression. "No" she simply said, grabbing my hand. "Come on, I'm ready." "You've gotten over your nervousness quickly" I said as I let her pull me. "How is that?" She didn't say nothing, determined to get in the car.

She opened the door and slid in first. She laid down face up, legs slightly gaped. She smiled meekly at me, telling me to join her. _Let's get this over with_. I said to myself. I sighed, sliding in on top of her. I was about to close the door but she quickly grabbed my wrist. "Don't" she half whispered. "I want the whole world to hear that you're mine." "Don't you have that backwards?" I asked.

She roughly snatched me down, bringing our lips together. We were like that for a while until we needed to breathe. "No time to argue Akasuna" she said breathless. "I don't want to wait anymore." I smiled down at her, crashing my mouth to hers.

She moaned as I slid my tongue on her bottom lip. She parted them slightly, letting me explore. Perfect, just what I wanted, more or less. I continued to distract her in our kiss, sliding my hand into my pocket and clutching the needle while the other went down in her pants. I have to wash my hands later. As I gripped her ass, she gasped. "Sasori" she said to me as I parted from her. "Hush now, its okay" I said as I fully pulled the needle out.

I began to kiss her neck, pressing my body to hers. "Sasori" she said. "You're so heavy." "I know" I whispered. "But soon, my weight wouldn't matter." She looked at me with a confused expression. "What?" she asked. "Don't worry honey" I said. "This'll only sting a little."

Her eyes grew in shock as I pierced the needle into her neck. She made small choking noises, bringing a grin to my face. She tried to reach out to me, but I slid out of the car. "You've made yourself my victim" I said in a harsh tone, eyes darkening. "You were so naïve, making easy prey. You wanted my blessing I've given it to you." As soon as I was done, her eyes closed slowly.

Blackout

Ooooo

I was happy that I've finally arrived at home. I'd never thought that such emotion would take over me in one hit. But I really think it's because I knew this girl's fate. I parked into the garage, turning off my headlights. I turned the car off setting it on park.

I laid my head back with a blissful sigh. I looked through the rearview mirror to gaze at the lovely soon-to-be art. I smiled wickedly at the sight. I chuckled darkly as I slid out of the vehicle, happily making it to her side of the car.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Going through the house should be easy considering that granny's asleep. And she's a heavy sleeper. Entering my warm home, I took a beeline towards the stairs, climbing up them with pep in my step. I turned the corner and saw that my door to my room was closed just as I left it.

It was always a fear of mine that granny would walk into my room and see where all of those missing people went to. But if I knew her well, she'd never go into my room unless I said she could.

I placed my hand onto the knob and opened it slowly. The door squeaked a little letting me know for sure no one has invaded. I sighed in comfort, heading to my bed and throwing Kim's body onto my soft warm bed. I ran my thin fingers through my blood red locks, walking over to my desk top and switching on the small lamp that lay beside it.

My room lit in the warm color. The first thing that greeted me was the many puppets that were hanging in my closet, on my walls, and even a few on the ceiling. I chuckled lightly as my eyes came in contact with my favorite, Hiroku. Then my eyes shifted to my right, observing the puppets of my parents.

I walked over to them slowly, staring at them all the same. I reached out my hand and grazed my fingers through their hair. I smiled softly, stroking the cheek with the back of my hand. "Don't worry" I said softly. "You'll have another to join you. I think she'll be the most unique of the collection."

I turned and looked at Kim who was still sleeping soundly. "I'll collect as many as I can" I continued. "Without being caught."

ooooo

The lights were dimmed low, considering that they were the only lights on. Only a small ticking noise was heard in the partly empty room. Puppets were hanging on the walls, blankly staring at nothing in particular.

I was concentrating hard on my work, not letting an inch of a noise distract me. My honey brown eyes looking down at the art work I was beginning to start on. My skin was pale and my hair was light red. But it was nothing compared to the color of blood on my fingers.

My tongue was rested slightly on my bottom lip. My eyebrows were frowned in concentration as I screwed together the arm to the body. Not until ten minutes later, I heard rattling coming from over where my bed was.

I slowly looked up to see that Kim, finally stirring from her long slumber. She moaned slightly, eyes finally opening up. She tried to pull her arms out but chains held them where they were. She gasped slightly, green eyes looking at me in fear. Mn, I loved that.

"S-Sasori?" she stated looking at me. I sighed, turning back around to focus on the other half of my puppet. "If I were you, I wouldn't be too loud" I said in my mono-toned voice. "My granny hates to be awakening this late at night." Kim's breathing became uneven as she took a glimpse around my room.

Every inch of the walls were covered in lifeless puppets. Their eyes stared at her just as much as she did to them. She looked back at me, eyes widened in fear. "Sasori" she said, anger now in her voice. "What the hell? Where am I and why am I tied up?"

I sighed heavily, slamming my screwdriver down and turned to look at her. I hate this part. When I have to explain how their lives would end. "I hate explaining myself twice" I stated dully, "So this means that you have to pay attention the first time."

She stared at me, pure rage crawling through-out her body. "I just want you to know, that tonight, you will die." Short. Sweet. To the point. Kim's eyes grew wider as she pulled on the chains. "No! Let me go!" she screamed. "Oh boy" I sighed as I got out of my seat slowly and walked over to my closet.

"Sasori, no! Please don't do this to me!" she cried, fresh tears streaming down her face. "I hate when people beg" I stated, pulling out a blind folder and some duck tape. "Gives me an even more reason to kill you off." Kim's breath has picked up a pace as I stalked over to her.

"Sasori! No! Don't do this!" she yelled at me. I crawled onto the bed and sat on her stomach. She wormed around a bit and finally gave up once she has known that it was useless. Good girl. "Now, don't worry" I said as I pulled out a needle and plucked it. "This will only hurt a lot."

She was about to protest, but was silenced once the needle was into her neck. She screamed loudly, making me slap my hand onto her mouth. "Shut up bitch" I growled in her ear. "I won't take any shit from you. The last victim I had that fought me back seen her bloody end."

I snatched the needle out, watching a small line on blood trickle down her neck. I smiled sweetly at her then said, "If you corporate, then things won't be as bad." I licked her cheek and smiled down at her once more. She had a look of distaste in her eyes. Like it was hate, not that I care.

I pulled off some tape and placed it on her mouth. She was less fighty now that I've put the serum in her system. This serum contains some chemicals that will stiffen her muscles and weaken her bones. But I didn't expect it to work until two hours later.

I reached behind her head to place the blind fold on. She panted slightly as I got off of her. I kissed her cheek and stroked her hair slightly. "I'm only doing this for good reasons honey" I said in a soft voice. I stood up straight as a serious looked painted itself on my face.

"I need more puppets. I never have enough puppets. I've ran out of my other needed material and I need something else to satisfy my needs. You, my love, are the tool to complete my collection of puppets. You and other people as well."

I walked away from her, sliding back into my seat. I looked down at my design and smiled lightly to myself. "Your body is the perfect design for this puppet. I need you." I looked over at her as her body was now stiff. The serum must have finally cut off her air supply, leaving her to suffocate silently.

"You'll have others to join you" I said as I grabbed the paper and walked towards her, saw in hand. "A whole collection of priceless puppets made of real human flesh. Hehe, how exciting." I pulled on some gloves and got to work on my soon to be newest puppet.

ooooo

It was around 1a.m when I was done detaching body parts from poor lifeless Kim. My sheets were soaked in heavy blood and so were my clothing. My face was partly covered which was the least of my worries. I lay down in the middle of the puddle, exhausted. I've already cleaned the limbs thoroughly, and made them how I wanted them to be.

Now the only thing left was to get rid of the middle section of her body. I have a perfect place to place them, but I can't act until I clean up the crime scene. I grunted as I sat up in the bed, standing up and heading to the bathroom. My body was sore from all of the sawing, but now was not the time to dwell.

I turned on the water and hopped in the shower. I threw my head back, letting the wet substance drip down my body. I opened my brown orbs, staring into nothingness. Sometimes I wonder if the art that I was doing counted as murder. I doubt it did. It's just art that I prefer. The human body was like art anyways. It was meant to last forever, not rot underground into the dirt.

I shook my head at the thought. I'm thinking too much of the situation. Maybe I should hurry before it's too late.

I turned off the water and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my room. The time is now to act.

ooooo

I walked slowly down the stairs, scrapping my nails on the paint that was already pealing off. A sick smile crossed my face as I ran my hand through my thick red locks. Life's sweet, even for a person like me. Some might say that what I did was wrong, that I might need to burn in hell for it. It'll be worth it.

I was halfway done with my piece of art. I wasn't expecting to be done so early, but you know me, I never want to be late for nothing… including finishing my art work late.

When I made it to the bottom step I peeked around the corner. It seemed as though the entire house was dark, sending shivers down my spine. Perfect. I chuckled lightly as I went back up stairs to collect the corpses that still lied on my bed.

When I re-entered my room, I leaned on the doorframe with a dazed looked in my brown orbs. Kim's body lied lifelessly with her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Her arms and legs were missing as well as parts of her skin. What's a human puppet without actual human parts? Not too creative if you asked me.

I walked over to her side with my hands in my pockets. I looked down at her blankly, not one trace of shame, regrets, or pity. I knew what I was doing. I had a gift and I need to use it in the most unique form.

My eyes traveled down her body as I tried to work out my next move. With my same façade, I reached out clutching one of her breasts. Hm… its firm, so I guess the serum worked after all.

I huff a laugh as I walked over to my drawer. I pulled it open, grabbing some gloves. I pulled them on, snapping it on my arm for safe measures. My eyes shifted to where my bed was and I sighed. Might as well get it done while I still can. Granny can awaken at any moment.

ooooo

I grunted as I dragged her body through the most perfect yard. I was so happy that her parents didn't have a two story home. That would have been troublesome. I sighed in relief as I laid the left over body down. I stood there, planning my next move. I wonder if they had alarms. I doubt they did because of the many times I've broken into their home.

I sighed, dragging it along the pathway to the backyard. From what I've observed, her room should be the second window. The gate was unlatched, making it way too easy for me to get this over with. I went to the back door and opened it slowly, making my way through.

I was so happy I've decided to put the body in a bag at that moment because they had all white carpet. I struggled at first, but managed to pull through. I walked by a room that had the door half opened. I assumed that was the master's, considering the size.

I peeked through the crack, making sure that the two people I'm dodging were asleep. They were indeed, making me sigh in relief as I continued the task. With ease, I made it to her room. It was very girly with poster of the hottest actors and other crap. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

I dragged her to the bed and threw her on it. I huffed as I looked down at it. I smiled slightly, happy with myself for a job well done. I looked around the room for a piece of paper and a pencil. Soon, I found them, bending over the table to write something down. I was satisfied, taking it over to the damaged girl and taping it to the bag.

I opened the window and leaped out. Mission complete.

ooooo

"Ahhhh! My baby!" a woman screamed. Her husband came charging in. "What's the matter honey?" he asked in a panicked tone. His eyes scanned the room, landing on the body. "Holy- Quick call the police! Call the police!" His wife scrambled out quickly to get the phone, not wanting to stay any longer.

The man stood there in shock, looking at his limbless daughter. His eyes squinted as he saw a piece of paper stuck to her. He walked carefully to her and pulled the paper off. He pulled up his glasses to read the sign that was written in beautiful handwriting.

'Scorpions are deadly creatures to mess with. If you get stung by one, you die.'

_**After note: OMG! This was the longest I've ever written I'm not lying! My hands hurt like hell! So there you are. A whole flash back of when Sasori kill what's her face. Any who, I would be upset if I don't get reviews for THIS chapter. I work so hard on it. Sorry if the endings weak but, eh, life. So, can anyone guess what Sasori meant by the phrase about Scorpions? It's not what you think, it's actually harder than it seems but I hope you guys can guess it. **_

_**A/N: At the scene when Sasori and his girlfriend was about to get down in the car… yeah, kind of awkward for me. No offence, but I'm not the type to right full out lime/lemon scenes, it just feels weird to me and it never comes out right. So just for you all to know, you're only getting the kissing part of anything in all of my stories. Weak right?**_

_**Okay, I know you all are sick of this partly long after note but if I were you, I'd take it and run because you might not get another freakishly long chapter again (You might in the future) but not for these next few chapters.**_

_**A/N: Tobi has been voted to be Sasori's next victim. I'm sorry I can't thank the reviewers properly but you know who you are.**_

_**One more thing: One of my reviewers says that I should do a Deidara and Sasori Halloween fic. I must say that I quite enjoy writing about those two, plus Hidan. Itachi is kind of hard but I need a challenge. **_

_**Anyways, thanks to all of my reviewers, you are too kind and loving!**_

_**Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7 Uncomfortable

_**Bomb artist- Yay! Finally I get to write Deidara! I missed writing him on the other chapter but now he's back! Okay, now we're back in the present day. Deidara receives a tour of the school and meets… I'm not telling you but it's not who you think. Okay, I'll give you a hint: Uchiha. That's all, review! And thanks to all of my lovely reviewers. U people R awesome!**_

_**ooooo**_

_The Shadow of the Puppets_

_Chapter 6:_

*Deidara's POV*

I followed the big, football looking dude out of the office. In reality, I was nervous as hell. My stomach turned as we came into view with the other students of this overly huge school. "Why do you look so nervous?" the big guy asked, nudging me and almost knocking me over. "Lighten up kid." "Ha-ha, if I get any lighter, I might fly away, yeah" I grumbled as I rubbed my semi-sore arm. The big guy laughed at my statement making me roll my eyes.

"Hey kid, you have humor" he said with a cheeky grin. "Maybe you and I can hang out after all." I raised a brow at him. Are you kidding me? Is everyone here overly friendly? "Okay" I said slowly.

We walked in silence for a while making it kind of awkward. As we turned a corner, the guy held out his hand to me. "What are you doing?" I asked raising a perfect brow. "Don't worry, I won't rape you" he said. "Just give me your schedule." "Oh" I said dumbly as I pulled out the piece of paper.

He took it, scanning his eyes through it. "Ah, you have Algebra this period" he said. "Good luck man, that teacher's kind of rough." "How so?" I asked curiously. "Hatake Kakashi is the strictest teachers here. If you come to class late, detention. If you look like you're spacing out in class, detention. And don't get me started on the homework" he said.

"Wow, I think I'll like it here" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, don't we all" he laughed. "Okay, here's your class. Good luck and meet me out here when the bell rings." "Right" I nodded. "Thanks- um, I forgot your name, un." "Kisame" he said. "And you?" "Deidara" I said. "Right, see you later Deidara" he said as he sprinted to his own class.

I sighed as I saw him fade away. I turned to the door and placed my hand on the doorknob. Oh goody, being the new kid should be fun…Not.

ooooo

"Ah, Deidara Katsu" said a silver headed man after he looked over my schedule. "Nice to meet you. Please take a seat anywhere you like." I nodded scanning my visible eye around the huge room. Many other eyes stared at me making me feel kind of sick. I swallowed the lump that was at the back of my throat and started walking down the aisle.

I was almost to the back until I saw from the corner of my eye, someone hyper jumping up in down in his seat like he had to pee. "Hey!" he yelled-whisper. "Pssst! Sit by me! Oh please sit by me." I frowned at the kid but sat anyways. I placed my bag under my feet and sighed, laying my chin into my palm.

I couldn't shake the feeling that the weird kid sitting beside me was staring at me. I looked over and saw that he was indeed staring at me. "Hey!" he said. "I'm Tobi! Tobi's a good boy! Will pretty girl be Tobi's friend?" I looked in shock at his strange way of speaking in third person. But it washed away once I've noticed what he just called me. "Who the fuck is you calling a girl, yeah!" I shouted out loud.

Everyone looked back at me. I shrunk in my seat once Mr. Hatake also looked in my direction. "Mr. Katsu" he said snapping his book shut. I winced as he walked towards my desk. "You are new here, so I'll let you off with a warning. Please do train your tongue for using such language in this class and especially yelling it out. Understand?" "Yeah, sorry" I said meekly.

He continued to teach and I let out a breath of relief. I looked to my side and glared darkly at the kid. I notice his appearance. He had neck-length shaggy raven black hair, one dark eye with an orange patch over the other. His clothes looked pretty expensive. Must be a rich kid.

"Oopsie, Tobi's sorry for getting the new kid in trouble. Tobi didn't know you were a guy" he said. "Please forgive Tobi?" "Yeah whatever" I said waving him off. "It's not the end of the world." "But it's the end of Tobi's world!" he said. "Tobi got his Sempi in trouble." "Sempi?" I asked. "You do realize that you've attended this school longer than I have right? Plus, I don't even know you, hm."

"We can get to know each other" Tobi said. "Tobi told you his name. Now you tell Tobi your name!" "Deidara" I said trying to get him to shut up; seems like that didn't work. "Deidara? It fits you. Why's your hair so long?" "The wicked witch of the west sent her flying monkeys to me when I was born and told them to cast a spell on me to make my hair long" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, really?" he asked amazed. "No you moron" I said face-palming.

"Tobi, Deidara" said the angry teacher slamming his book on my desk. "I hope you two are having a nice conversation. Katsu, I've warned you once and that was the only warning. Both of you can talk happily in detention" Mr. Hatake said with a twisted cheery tone.

When he walked away I sighed heavily. "Great," I huff. "I haven't been here twenty minutes and I'm already getting detentions." I heard Tobi giggle beside me. I wanted to choke him so bad.

ooooo

Bring!

I sighed in relief as the bell rang, dismissing us out of class. I collected my books and threw my backpack strap over my left shoulder. I began to head out until my name was called by the most annoying voice I've ever heard. "Sempi!" Tobi called to me. "What up! Tobi want to walk you to class." "No thank you" I aid as I walked out of the class.

I turned the corner when I was tackled to the ground. "What the hell, un!? Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled angrily at the dumb raven haired boy as he sat on me. "Tobi wants to walk you to class! Why don't the new kid like Tobi?" he asked looking at me. "For the last fucking time, we just met!" I hissed. "We barely know each other and I already despise of you, yeah!"

"Tobi, please get off of the kid" said a really deep, and emotionless voice. I looked up to see yet another raven with way much longer hair than Tobi's that was pulled back in a low ponytail. His eyes were just as dark and clothes just as expensive looking. And I could help to notice the lines under his eyes.

"But Itachi-Chan" Tobi whined. The one named Itachi sigh and gripped the bridge of his nose. "Tobi, I don't feel like playing games with you. Get off of him or I might hurt you in the worst of ways possible" he said coolly. Tobi squeaked, jumping off of me like I was on fire. "Yes Itachi-Chan" he said turning on his heel and practically running away.

I looked up at the other with a sigh of relief. "Thanks, yeah" I said. "I didn't know what I would do if you didn't come along." Itachi looked down at me, looking me over as if inspecting me. Something I'd expect from a rich kid. He looked hesitant, but he held out a hand to me.

I blinked then grabbed it, letting him pull me to my feet. "Uchiha Itachi" he said. "You're Katsu Deidara, correct?" "Yeah" I said. "Am I the topic of the school or something?" "I'm the Junior class president" he said. "I'm always informed of an arrival of a new student." "You're a Junior too?" I asked. He looked more Senior like to me.

He nodded before turning on his heel and walking the other direction. "Hey!" I shouted to him. "Aren't you going to help me?" "That's what I'm doing" he said. "Follow me." I raised a brow but followed. I knew somewhere in my gut I wouldn't like this Uchiha kid.

ooooo

Two hours and three classes later the bell rang once more, this time telling us it was time for lunch. I smiled to myself as I knew that after lunch I had an art class. I've met the first half of my teachers and got along with them well. That Itachi kid had two classes with me and Kisame had only one. That annoying Tobi guy was in all of my classes much to my dislike. I just hope he isn't in art with me. I might pull my hair out if he is.

Stepping up to my locker to place my book in it, a flash of blonde caught my eye. I looked up to see Shishi walking side by side with her friends. Her eyes locked to mines and she smiled sweetly. "Hi" she said walking up to me. "Hey" I said back, closing the door. "Are you liking it oaky?" she asked me.

"Well, I have detention later with some kid named Tobi" I shrugged. "Little bastard's going to get it the moment I can." "Oh Tobi" she said with a sigh. "He's so sweet yet a trouble maker. Did he annoy you or something in order for you to get detention?" "He called me a girl" I said sourly. "Cursed him out in front of the class."

Shishi giggled and looked me deep into my eyes. "You'll get use to him. Once you know him, he's really fun to be around." "Really?" I asked not too amused. "I'd rather jump off into a fire pit." She laughed until her friend called her. "Coming Konan!" she called back. "Uh, sorry, I'll catch you later?" "Yeah" I nodded. She grinned and ran off.

I sighed in bliss. Maybe I'll like it here after all. Or not.

ooooo

"Sempi! Over here Sempi!" I heard being called. I almost dropped my tray at the loud outburst. I growled, snatching up a carton of milk and heading towards a table that was far away from that asshole. "No Sempi! You're going the wrong way! Tobi's over here!" he called to me. "I know where I'm going!" I called back slouching in the chair I preferred.

I heard a few people say something about me but simply ignored it. It was easy considering that this cafeteria was large and filled with other students. I bit into my roast beef sandwich, sighing in bliss once the taste settled into my mouth. I must admit, this food is way better than what my old school served.

My eyes snapped open as I felt someone joining me. "Katsu" said the mono-toned voice I knew too well. "Um, hey. Am I sitting at your table?" I asked blinking up at the raven. "Doesn't matter. You can stay" he said shrugging his shoulder. I watched as he sat down across from me, pulling out his fine lunch. "What's that?" I asked pointing to a thermos.

"My soup" he said coolly. "Are you offended of it?" "No" I said with a sigh. "Why are you sitting by me anyways?" "You're new" he said with a shrug. "I didn't want you to feel left out." "I don't feel that way" I as with a frown. "Considering that all of these girls flirt with me, I would want to be ignored, hm."

Itachi raised a brow at me then sipped into his soup. "SEMPI!" Tobi yelled flopping beside me. "Oh Sempi! Did you hear Tobi calling you? All of these people were talking so Tobi doubt you did." "Piss off, un!" I snapped. "You've been bugging me half of the day! Don't you have a hobby." "…Nope!" he said in the most excited way. I groaned as I heard the Uchiha teen chuckle softly at my dismay.

Sighed as I gave up. "Sit" I said. "Just sit and shut up." "Okay!" Tobi said happily. As Tobi and I spoke, I couldn't help but notice that Uchiha's eyes sifted up, looking up at someone. I stopped arguing with the stupid bastard beside me and looked up as well.

I saw another huge guy with orange hair and a lot of piercings. And right beside him, a short red head with muddy brow eyes. My eyes widened at how red his hair was. It was a fine scarlet, complimenting his eyes perfectly. "Uchiha" the red head said coolly. "We need to talk." "Right" Itachi said with a sigh, raising to his feet.

"What, un" I said. "Aren't you going to finish eating with us?" I asked. "Sorry" he said. "I have something to do." He walked off with the orange headed guy. The red head stood by, glaring at me with a scowl. I shivered as his eyes looked into my soul. They were so cold with so much hate that I was scared to swallow.

He turned on his heel and walked off to join his friends.

I blinked shaking my head. "What was his problem?" I asked Tobi. "That's Sasori-Sempi" Tobi said plainly. "He's cold to everyone outside his group." I looked over to see that the short red head was gone. I frowned in confusion.

For some reason, that red head had intimidated me in a strange manner.

_**After note: I really love this chapter! It was fun! On the next chapter, Sasori and Deidara will finally personally meet and then Deidara would realize something about the red head. What will it be? Find out on the next chapter!**_

_**Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8 Glare

_**Bomb artist- Hello! I'm really bored right now so I thought I should get started on this chapter. Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_**ooooo**_

_The Shadow of the Puppets_

_Chapter 7:_

*Sasori's POV*

That blonde. There was something that struck a nerve when my eyes met his blue ones. For some reason, I've gotten extremely pissed at the sight of him. Was it because of his hair? It might be likely. The shade his eye color was? Possibly. The fact that the sight of anyone new pisses me off? Most defiantly.

I stared harshly at him for awhile until I've decided to follow Pain. The kid's existence pisses my brain off just thinking about it. I pushed the door open right when Pain slammed Itachi to the nearby wall that was beside of the door; out of sight.

"What do you have for us today Uchiha?" Pain said with a sly grin as he pinned the raven there. Itachi blinked up at him, not too intimidated. "I have no idea what you're talking about" he said blankly. Pain gritted his teeth and stared sharply at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about you-""Let's not press the issue" I said calmly. "Itachi, he's desperate. Do you have any information on the new kid?" "No" he said. "I didn't have a chance to actually talk to him. I have little classes with him."

I stared at him before nodding at him. Pain let his collar go, making him sigh just a little and brush off his clothing. "You're free to go" I said. Itachi scowled just slightly before walking away when the bell rang. I sighed tiredly, running my hand through my hair. "What are we going to do now?" Pain asked. "We don't know anything about the new kid." "It's fine" I said coolly. "I have the next class with him."

Before he could say a word, I turned on my heel and walked off. Time to act.

*Deidara's POV*

I tapped on my desktop, impatient for the teacher to show. I was more than excited for this class and now I had to wait. Great. (That rhymed! XD) I huffed, blowing those bothersome bangs out of my face. I really really want to get going right about now.

As soon as I was about to blow, a woman walked in with a huge smile. "Sorry everyone" she said in a soft voice. "I had some things to do. Today you can draw freely; draw how you feel." "Oh thank God" I breathed as everyone pulled out their sketch books and pencils. I pulled mines out, flipping it over to an empty page with a grin. Time to work!

I put my pencil to my paper and scribbled on. Right in the middle of my work, I heard the door to the classroom open. Naturally, I looked up but instead of curiosity on my face, a scowl was planted there. "Mr. Akasuna" the teacher, who I knew was now Kurini, said. "You're late." "Sorry Sensei" the red head answered. "The principle wanted me for something."

Kurini nodded, letting him walked smoothly to his desk. I think the whole time I stared daggers at him. He looked at me then smiled slyly, gliding into his desk like my glare didn't matter. They matter damn it! I angrily scribbled on my paper, face red of complete pissyness. I messed up on a few things, but it really didn't matter at that moment. Since I've made eye contact with the unknown red head, I felt kind of… irritated? Like there was something about him that I naturally didn't like. The same feeling I felt when my mom dated the first prude who led us into a horrible life.

I looked back at him. He was talking in a low voice to some female who giggled. I rolled my eyes. So was that the reason? He was a player. But, I feel like that wasn't it. I just feel… "Deidara" said a voice in the distance. I blinked, shaking my head of the thoughts and looking up at Kurini Sensei. "Yeah?" I answered blinking up at her. "You wouldn't mind being paired with Sasori would you? I want you to catch up with what we are doing now."

"Right" I nodded to her. "Who's Sasori?" "That red head over there" she said pointing to the boy I really didn't like at first glimpse. I felt horror pour into me. Was she really trying to piss me off? "I-""Don't worry Sasori's really kind and would help you willingly" she said with a smile. I sighed, nodding my head as I agreed. Why did I do that? I have no idea.

"Great!" she said in glee. "Maybe you two can take this hour to get to know each other." "I thought we're supposed to do work" I said sourly, really trying to avoid officially meeting the red head bastard. "You will be working" she nodded. "Sasori! May you come here?" Sasori looked up from his conversation and got out of his seat.

I scowled once he came closer. Man I really dislike this dude. "Yes?" he said. "May you please be Deidara's partner? He needs to catch up on some of the work" Kurini said with a sweet smile. "No problem" he said with a smile and turned to me. "I'm Sasori Akasuna, nice to finally meet you."

He held out his hand to me. I looked at it in discuss and waved it off. "Yeah, Deidara" I said in a not too polite manner. By that time, Kurini was at her desk reading her book. "Not too friendly I see?" he said as he sat next to me. "I should say the same about you, yeah" I mumbled as I buried my face into my book.

He chuckled lightly at that then looked my way again. "What are you reading?" he asked. "It's called: None of Your Business" I said as if it was a true statement. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "May I ask why you don't like me so much?" he asked. "I don't know, because you were glaring at me earlier" I said rolling my eyes. "Why are you over here anyways?" "I was called over here, brat" he said gritting his teeth eyebrow shaking. "You can leave now, yeah" I said with a stupid looking smile. Sasori rolled his eyes and picked himself up.

"By the way" he said. "We can at least be civil in art class. We fellow artist need to stay together. Such subject is eternal." Wait, what the hell? "Eternal?" I asked with a frown. "Dude, what the hell are _you_ talking about?" "Art of course" he shrugged. "It's eternal." "No it's not, un" I said. "It's fleeting."

He looked a bit terrified at the statement. "It is eternal, brat" he hissed before leaving. I raised a brow at that. Bipolar much? He's worse than Zetsu. But I know art is fleeting, yeah.

ooooo

The bell rang thirty-five minutes later. I sighed in relief as I grabbed my things and headed out of the door. Sasori was gone already, making me wonder where he went so fast. I shrugged it off walking down the hall to my locker. I opened it, shoving my unwanted books in and grabbing clothes for P.E.

My ears perked as I overheard someone talking. "Dude, did you hear?" one guy said. I didn't see who it was because I was too busy being nosy and hid my face so they didn't know I was listening. "Kim Dillard was found dead in her room." "What, really?" the other said in shock. "Do you know what happened?" "All I heard was some psycho killer did it. She was found with no limbs, eyes missing and clumps of skin gone!" "You're fucking kidding me" the other said in shock.

"I wish I was" the other said. "This was the same guy who killed that fourteen year old girl and a twenty year old woman. They call him the puppeteer." My eyes grew slightly at the name. The puppeteer? I've heard about him back at my old place. He takes his victims and chopped off their limbs, steals their eyes, and skin.

They've called him that because it only seemed he want to have the arms and legs instead of simply killing them and throwing a full corpse into a ditch near a highway. I wasn't expecting him to be in New Jersey. I was most likely expecting him to be in Texas or Nevada. They've never had any leads so they let the case go two years ago.

"Dude, that's sick" said the guy as he and his friend walked away. I slammed my locker closed with a struck of fear in my eyes. The puppeteer lives here? What if he was one of these people who goes to this school?

ooooo

"Hi Sempi!" Tobi shouted from all the way across the gym. I was a few minutes late. I could have gotten away with it if that idiot didn't call me out. "Mr. Katsu, aren't I correct?" said a man who was too loud for my liking. He had on a green jumpsuit thingy and had a voice that you'd hear on a super hero. "Yes" I nodded. "God, for a second, I thought I had the wrong guy" he said. "My name's Guy. Might Guy if you please. I believe in the youth and the power to make it stronger!"

I sweat dropped as he struck a pose. Is this guy gay? (Pun :p) I sighed, walking past him as he started to recite some stupid poem. I walked over to Tobi, glaring at him for a second before sighing. "What's wrong Sempi?" he said cocking his head to the side. "Nothing" I said. "I was just wondering." "Wondering what?" Tobi asked. I sighed then looked him straight in the eyes.

"Does the Puppeteer, somehow, live here?"

_**After note: the end. Sorry the ending was weird but I wanted to add suspense. I just like it that way. Review?**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Puppeteer

_**Bomb artist- Here's another chapter of the best story I've written! Thanks to all of my reviewers and I hope you continue to review more!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**_

_**ooooo**_

_The Shadow of the Puppets_

_Chapter 8:_

"What now?" Tobi looked completely confused at the whole statement. Why do I come to this guy with this again? I sighed then shook my head. "Never mind" I said as I stood up when the whistle blew.

"Uh, wait, Sempi!" Tobi called after me as I marched away. "Leave me alone" I said as I tried to speed up. "Wait!" Tobi called grabbing my arm. He looked around as if trying to see if anyone was paying attention then pulled me away. "Hey! What the- let me go!" I shouted at him as he pulled me behind the bleachers.

"Sempi, please hear me out" Tobi finally said in a quiet, serious voice. I raised a brow at that considering that he hasn't spoken in a low voice all day. Tobi sighed, looking down at the ground. I looked at him curiously. He looked like he had something important to say. "Tobi" I said in a low voice.

"My brother was killed by the Puppeteer" he finally piped up. For a moment, I felt my heart clutch in my chest. "What?" I asked. "Tobi used to have a brother" he said in that annoying chirpy voice. "But… he was killed not too long ago."

"Really? What happened?" I asked. Tobi motioned for me to sit down. I did without hesitation ready to hear what that horrible monster did. "It was a year ago," he began. "Tobi was being too pesty about going to the park. Brother always told me to grow up. To be mature at my age." He sat there for a moment, thinking over his words.

"I went and told mom that he was being mean to Tobi, that he didn't want to take Tobi to the park. She made him take Tobi. He refused at first but went because mom threatened to ground him if he didn't. We drove through a pathway, some place we weren't supposed to go. Tobi was being spoilt; he wanted his way at the moment"

"He stopped in the pathway, getting out of the car and slamming the door. He told Tobi not to follow him, that if I did, he'll kill Tobi." I heard the hurt in his voice. I felt kind of bad for treating him wrong on my first day, but if you were me, you'd do the same thing.

"Tobi tried to call after him; to tell him not to go so far incase something would happen. He just blocked Tobi out, saying that I was annoying and that he could do anything he wanted. As soon as he left, I began to worry because he was gone over fifteen minutes."

I already knew how this story would end. It kind of sounded like a horror movie in my opinion, meaning that this horror story had to have a terrible ending. "The clock was ticking and the sun was going down. Tobi was scared at the moment. Brother hasn't returned. I took instinct and got out of the car, walking towards the woods.

"As soon as Tobi made it to the edge of the woods, I heard a loud scream coming from the direction brother went through. So I ran."

*_Flashback*_

"Madara!" Tobi cried as he pushed his way through trees and such. Another scream was heard making Tobi run a little bit faster. "Madara!" He tripped over a large tree stump, grunting as he hit the ground. "Somebody help me!" the shrill scream called out again. "I'm coming Madara!" Tobi called back. He tried his best to snatch his foot free from the many vines that decorated the ground. His breath hitched as the rough branches scrapped across his sensitive skin.

He panted heavily as he grabbed his shin, gritting his teeth in semi-pain. "Tobi!" the voice called again. Tobi shook off the pain, climbing to his feet and took off once more. He ran and ran until he came to a clearing in the middle of the forest.

His mouth was blowing out heavy breathes as his dark eyes scanned around the green plain. "Madara!" he called out. No answer. Tobi clutched his eyes closed as he felt tears streaming out. "Madara!" he called again.

He sighed, sliding down on his knees and putting his face down into his hands. He wept a little before crying, "Where are you!?" He huffed loudly as he looked around once more. It was still in the middle of the winter, so his breaths came out in puffs of smoke. The snow on the ground here was already melted, turning into depressing little pools.

"T-Tobi" panted out a meek that came from deeper in the woods. "Madara?" Tobi asked as a lone tear rolled down his face. "T-Tobi" the meek voice said again. Tobi slowly got up, making his way towards the deeper part of the woods. It was quite dark and scary looking, but at the moment Tobi wanted his brother.

"Madara?" Tobi said this time in a whisper. It seemed like everything in the forest came to a stand still. It was quiet. Too quiet. "Madara?" Tobi said, pulling away some greenery.

When he opened them, he screamed really loud and fell back on his butt. Madara's eyes were missing and mouth slightly gaped as if in shock. Blood was still oozing down the face, making him unrecognizable. His long black locks were all over his face, taking on most of the blood. It was the most horrible thing Tobi has ever seen.

Tobi still screamed as he back up. His black eyes haven't broken away from the scene which made him scream louder. He ran into something and looked back to see what it was. His eyes grew bigger as he screamed once more. "What's wrong Tobi?" the not so welcoming thing said. It looked like a sick puppet of his brother.

At some point, he had seen a man in a black cloak with a hood over his head standing behind his brother-puppet, controlling it with strange light blue strings. "You've gotten what you've wanted; now it's my turn." The puppet shot towards the raven. Tobi rolled over, making it miss him and crash into the tree.

The thing had blades for hands which was the main reason Tobi didn't want to stick around. He puppet master moved his fingers swiftly, making the thing shoot at him again. This time, Tobi took off running through the woods, pushing the branches out of the way and jumped over stumps to avoid from falling.

He made it to the car and jumped in. He put the key into the ignition and started it up. He looked back to see the puppet coming at the vehicle with lightning speed. "Shit!" he cursed for the first time, trying to start the car up again and again only to have the same results.

"Come on!" he yelled at the thing. By the time it started, Madara puppet slammed itself on the hood, making strange noise and slamming it's blades on the glass. Tobi screamed, backing up and putting the petal to the metal.

He never saw the thing again after that.

*End of flashback*

"After Tobi left, he went to tell the police. They went to investigate and saw no trace of the monster." Tobi sobbed, bringing his knees to his chest and letting a tear slide. "T-Tobi told them that my brother was like a puppet. They l-laughed at Tobi but continued the search. It wasn't too late until they heard the same thing. And then the story came up a third time. That's when they gave the man the name; Puppeteer. People believed that he takes his victims and turn them into human puppets."

I stared at Tobi for a moment. For my first full day here, I'm beginning to fear this school, this place. "They never found any leads. It's like the killer is a ghost or something." I frowned at the statement. This guy… from what I'm hearing is sick. He feeds his satisfaction off of killing people. Maybe the deaths of others were like sex to this guy.

Before I could reply, the bell for going home rang. Tobi got up quickly, running towards the locker room. I sighed and followed his lead.

ooooo

(One month later)

The story that Tobi told me still lingered in my mind. It never went away. Every single night, I would have a nightmare about a mysterious man with a black cloak and a hood. And the whole picture of his brother being a bloody puppet didn't help either.

It's been a whole month since I've arrived to the school. I've fallen into the routine and pretty much know things like the back of my hand. That Sasori guy and I still didn't get along well. He would glare at me, then sometimes growl. Freaky right?

I sighed as I flopped onto my bed. A blonde haired girl looked at me with a raised brow. "Hey" she said softly. "Are you okay?" I opened one of my eyes and glared softly at her. "Not really, yeah" I said. "My mind is over working itself."

"I hope it's over working some of these problems I'm trying to teach you" she scolded lightly. I huffed a laugh then looked at her. "Problems? The only problems I'm thinking about are that twisted ass story Tobi told me." "About Puppeteer?" Shishi asked me, closing her book. "Yeah" I nodded, sitting up. "He probably told me so I could piss myself."

"Too bad it's true" Shishi said. "It's been all over the news." I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "Is that what you've been thinking about?" she asked me. "Yeah" I answered. "It's like my brain doesn't want to drop the whole situation." "You're over ridding yourself" she said, standing up and collecting her things. "I'm going to head out. It's getting late."

"Alright" I nodded as she made her way out of the door. I huffed, throwing the pillow over my head. The thoughts rained on me again. I have to know what the hell is happening. Why do I feel fear all of a sudden? I angrily snatched the pillow from my face. I stared at the ceiling until I feel asleep.

The Puppeteer could be anywhere now.

_**After note- There, done, now I'm hungry. I loved writing this chapter though. I watch too many scary movies. Review please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Voodoo Doll

_**Bomb artist- I am really getting happy writing this story! It's coming along nicely! Well, here you go, another chapter of this kind of twisted story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

_**Review!**_

_**ooooo**_

_The Shadow of the Puppets:_

_Chapter 9:_

_Deidara._

_W-What? Who's there, yeah?_

_Probably your worst nightmare._

_Far off into the brightest white, the blonde could see the strange hooded man Tobi mentioned only a month ago._

_What do you want from me? Why are you here?_

_I want you Deidara. You're going to be my next victim._

_The man grinned evilly at the blonde. Blackness took over, leaving Deidara to fall on his knees and choke horribly._

_W-What the hell?_

_Blood was dripping onto his palms. His Azure eyes grew and he looked up. There, grinning down at him was the puppet made of Madara's corpse full of blood._

_No! Stay away from me!_

_Deidara._

_No! Stay away! Nooooo!_

ooooo

I jumped out of my sleep when the horrible sound of the alarm clock went off. I was breathing heavily, clutching my blankets tightly. I noticed that sweat was trickling down my brow, making its way to my chin. I heard a soft knock at the door making me snap out of my mini trance.

"Deidara?" come my mom's voice. "Is everything okay?" "Yeah" I called back. "Are you sure?" she asked again. At this point I was too aggravated, so my mind acted before my brain. "Just fucking piss off!" I yelled at her. I waited for her to respond, but nothing came. I guess she went back down stairs.

I looked at the lone calendar and saw that it was Friday. Really? Man the week goes by slow. I huffed, throwing my covers off of my body. I went to change into some clothes and on my way out of my room, I picked up my phone. I looked through-out the house to make sure neither my mom nor her boyfriend was around to pry.

I opened my phone, quickly pressing the call button on the name of my choice. Hidan. The phone rang ix times before someone answered. "What the fuck do you want!" he snapped. "Um, hi Hidan. It's me, Deidara" I said sheepishly.

"I don't give a damn if you're Jashin himself! Look at the fucking clock and tell me what you see!" "Uh, 7:00" I said. "Right! Our clock is an hour slower than you people down at the fucking beach! This better be important Blondie!" "It is, un" I said as I walked out to the front yard. "I had this horrible dream last night and I-"

"Wait a second" Hidan said stopping me. "You called me because of a dream? Do I look like a fucking therapist to you?" "Would you just shut up!?" I snapped at him. "This dream is way too vivid. Do you remember the case of the Puppeteer?" "I think so… isn't it the one about some damn man going around stilling random people's eyeballs?" Hidan asked.

"That's the one" I said beginning to walk down the route of my school. "Remember the guy Tobi that I've told you about?" "The annoying prick?" Hidan asked again. "Yeah. He said he'd seen the Puppeteer. I'm not sure if he's telling the truth but the death of hi brother seemed brutal when he told it."

"Let me guess, you're going to investigate?" Hidan said mostly in boredom. "Of course I'm going to investigate, yeah!" I snapped. "Investigate what, brat?" someone asked me in a mono-toned voice. I jumped so hard that I hung up on Hidan. "Geez, don't scare me like that, yeah!" I snapped at the red head.

He stared at me blankly then raised an amused brow. "Walking alone I see" he said smoothly. "What? Your girlfriend got bored of you?" "She's not my girlfriend' I gritted out to him. "But never mind me. You hate being late for school, why the hell are you way out here?" "I had people to meet" he shrugged, walking ahead of me.

"People?" I asked walking after him. A few moments of walking my eyes drifted to his backpack. It had a small doll looking thing hanging out of it. "What's that?" I asked. "What's what, brat?" Sasori asked as he stopped. "This" I said pulling the doll out. My eyes grew at the sight of the thing.

I-It looks like the exact replica of that Sarah girl from class. "Give that back asshole" he said snatching it from me and shoving me back. I landed on the ground hard. I gritted my teeth and turned towards him. He had a deep frown on his face like he wanted to murder me.

I sat up, rubbing my head and glaring at him. "Hey, sorry" I mused. "I was just curious." "Curiosity kills the cat!" he snapped and turned on his heel and walked away. "Too bad satisfaction won't bring it back." I blinked up at him as he made that statement.

Who knew a guy would be fussy over a doll?

*Sasori's POV*

At that point I wanted to ring that blonde's neck. He snatched my mini version of Sarah's puppet out of my backpack. I killed her two weeks ago and the stories and headlines are just now rolling in. For some reason, the girl's parents never pointed the finger at me. I thought it would be a little suspicious to them, but I guess their too stupid to understand.

I chuckled darkly as I felt the brat's uneasiness when I've said those words. Good, he needed to be afraid. He'll be next on my list and I knew that the first day I met him. His art style was twisted, leaving me the very reason to delete him from this earth.

As soon as I made it to my locker, I already had plenty f girls around me, waving and acting giddy. "Good morning girls" I said smoothly as I opened my locker door. "Good morning Sasori" the girl said as one then giggled. I felt someone pull me from the crowd. It was Pain of course.

"You always seem to impress me" he said with a huge smile. "Yeah, it's whatever" I shrugged slamming the door. "Oh, that reminds me, did Sarah move or something?" he asked. I tensed at that question. Sarah was the loser of the school. I was hoping no one would notice she was gone. "I guess so" I said. "We broke up before she could tell me."

"Tough break dude" Pain shook his head. Apparently he doesn't watch the news often. "Did you seriously make a doll of her?" he asked snatching the puppet out of my bag. I almost reacted, but I didn't want to look like I was hiding something. "Yeah" I shrugged. "Dude, this is so freaky" Pain said. He smelled the thing and scrunched up his nose.

"Dude, this fucking thing smells" he stated. "She smelled" I shrugged. "Really?" he asked. "How would you know?" "We had sex" I said simply wanting to puke everywhere. "Apparently she doesn't believe in bathing before having sex." The lie must have been believable since Pain shrugged and handed it back to me.

"Nasty" he stated before walking off when the bell rang. I sighed and walked a different way. That was almost too close.

_**After note- For all who might be confused, the first beginning was Deidara's dream. A/N: Sasori decided to make his last girlfriend into a mini puppet. The reason it was in his backpack was because he fell asleep the night before and knocked into the bag. And, it's the size of a Raggedy Anne doll**_.

_**OMG! Guess what guys? I'm going to my very first Japanese Movie Flick Convention! I've never been so happy in my entire life! My mom knows people and she told me she would take me! *Squealing* And probably next year, I'll see if she'd take me to an Anime Convention for my birthday! I might go as Kakuzu! (I'll make a sexy Kakuzu!) or Shikamaru (Wish I could go as Deidara… wait! I can if I want to!) **_

_**Anyways,**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
